Teasing Your Poetry
by Midna Hytwilian
Summary: When modern day Linda stumbles upon a strange man that gives her a flute like instrument that Linda recognizes from a Zelda game, what chaos will erupt when she gives Link the ocarina and he plays songs that are familiar to her? Find out and review!
1. Chapter 1 It's Only the Beginning

Disclaimer: Alas all I own is the video games (as in the game to play), Isabella, and Linda. The rest is owned by Nintendo...except the plot...that's owned by me too.

A/N Okay so I didn't end This Road is All You'll Ever Have with the title right? But the reason it's called that is pretty obvious. So moving on. This new story is called-just recapping this-Teasing Your Poetry. It's a symboliazation for teasing your heart. Anyway let's get to L.V part!

L.V: It's not ended I promise, I hope you see this and go "OMG MUST CLICK!" If you want you can give me your Email so I can send you updates and stuff like that.

But that's how life is, one minute you're positive the next you're completly insecure.

Well sobbing may do something about it lol.

And yes sending a loving review always does. I can't believe I forgot my Review Me song at the end of that chapter! Maybe I'll post it in a bonus chap!

Well now that I survived my brother's friend invite and kicked their asses in Brawl, let's get on with the chapter.

I was Zelda ^-^.

Date: July, 9th, 09.

I am so sorry for the delay. I am re-writting this chapter because the idea seemed horrible just now and I decided that this is way better. The summary has changed just a little.

__________________________________________________________________________________

I had come to a stop in my running, panting, and now weary in a back alley. I couldn't stand the thought that everything was fake what Link said.

That he just felt the need to make me feel good and okay about talking in my sleep and revealing a deep dark secret. And as I panted I did not notice the footsteps.

A man's voice broke me out of my day dreaming as he spoke, "Hello Miss! I am giving out free ocarina's today! Give them to friends and family." The man winked.

One eyes was a dark purple the ever a bright crimson, his skin was pale, his hair jet black, and he wore a outfit entirely made out of what I realized to my surprise was made out of Bulbin skin.

It was disgusting and I looked at him with a hidden horror. "Um..er..thanks?" My statement came out more as if a question as he handed me a very familiar blue ocarina.

You could tell it was once shiny and gorgeous but the ocarina now was a bit dull and looked somewhat worn out. The man shrugged and began walking away.

After a few minutes of looking at the ocarina to my dismay Link walked up to me. "There you are." He breathed in happily, sadness was clear in his eyes. "Where's Midna and Zelda?" I asked in a whisper. "Midna and Zelda are going to the Mirror Chamber by themselves. They said that they want to have some privacy with each other for about a month there and then we'll meet up to say farewell. Isabella went with them, Midna said she's going to drop her off at Rustl's."

I nodded and looked at him. "I'm sorry." Link spoke after long silence. "You, sorry for what?" I asked shocked. "For telling you straight out. Goddesses I can be so stupid! I should have waited a bit longer and should have slowly explained everything." He exclaimed beating himself up over something that wasn't his fault.

My eyes watered at the gesture he was making without realizing. He was apologizing for letting his emotions speak. "I'm the one who should be saying sorry!" I stated.

I revealed the ocarina to him. "This guy gave me an old ocarina for free and...I thought you might want it. It's an apology gift." I explained handing it to him. "I think you'd like it."

Link didn't say anything as he examined it smiling. "There was nothing to forgive." Link announced. I smiled at that and urged him to try playing.

So after many excuses of how Link can't play an ocarina and how he's sorry if he stunk he began playing like a pro. At first I'll admit he began shaky at a song that seemed really familiar.

And I do mean _**really**_ familiar. But then as if by magic his playing became extremly well and when he opened his eyes and looked at me he smirked smugly. Something he never did.

I had furrowed my eyebrows at the smirk. "What's with that big smug on your face?" I asked wondering if he was just joking around with me and if he'd break out laughing soon.

But to my surprise he did not. To my surprise he continued smirking. And then uttered two words that shook my very core. "Saria eh?"

__________________________________________________________________________________

Afterwards he stared at me blankly and began blinking and rubbed his head. "How did I do?" He asked still rubbing it and a very quiet ouch escaped his mouth. "Great but...what was up with the odd behavior?" "What odd behavior?"

I stared at him with an a look that simply asked 'are-you-insane?' His clearly stated 'I-don't-understand!' And at that moment nothing made sense. Little did I know it was only the beginning.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Thankfully I mangaged to get the topic off of the ocarina and on where we were going to stay and why our friends and my sister had left us here.

Link had explained how Midna and Zelda thought we needed some time together to get everything straightened out and that it was best to stay in Castle Town or somewhere far from Isabella.

So we had decided on asking Telma to stay over the night and head out towards the Shamen's in the morning in stay at the inn. And that's just we had done.

When we had arrived we found out Collin and the brats had left with the Shamen to go to Ordon and that Barnes was pretty much the only person in the town that we knew.

After we had went to the Twilight Realm a few people had moved in and re-built. While Renaldo and his daughter were away a inn keeper from Castle Town was in charge of the inn that had just a few people.

We rented a room and after an hour of rest in our seperate beds decided we might as well work to make our friendship just as strong as ever and act as if nothing had happened during the fireworks.

Like our pasts we pretended to forget. And like our pasts, it never truely left. Like the past it reminded us of what we once had, what once happened. A cause and effect.

And so we decided to go to Lake Hylia tomorrow and swim. Maybe take the River Rafting ride together like old times and go fishing at the fishing hole.

For awhile nothing was said as I wrote down in a diary I kept at the time. Most of it is just details and important info that I have used to record a proper journal of my life.

Nothing really was grammar friendly in the diary. Link had laid on his bed relaxing. At the time I had mentioned every little detail about him. And yet here I am still doing it.

But eventually the long silence was disturbed by a suggestion of mine. "Why don't you practice your orcarina I got you? Maybe you could try playing something else."

Link nodded and took it out smiling. Honestly I did not suggest it to be nice or a want to hear music. I suggested this because I wanted to know what was going on.

A part of me hoped Link wouldn't act like he had before and pretend he didn't do anything. Another part did, wanting to see why he was doing that and what it was all about.

So he leaped into a song that I knew and he did too, the song he whistled to get Epona to come to him. But instead he continued the song, improvising.

And when he opened his eyes they were filled with that same smug look of triumph. From outside I heard Epona neighing. "Link?" I asked in a whisper worried now. This time, in his smug like state he interracted by walking around the room picking up my diary and examining it.

I watched with wonder at how he looked at everything as if it were the first time. How he looked at me as if it were two years ago, Isabella and I just popping up and meeting the hero.

"How do you do that?" I asked. "Do what?" He answered with a question. "Look at everything like it's the first time." "It is the first time." Link's smug smirk began to fade away to a blank stare once more.

This time I stared at him in worry. "Link...don't play the ocarina again."

__________________________________________________________________________________

After going to Lake Hylia, the warm sun was setting on our skin as we rode Epona back to the inn. The day was fine and I didn't think much about the mysterious ocarina case.

Instead I left it at, if he doesn't play he doesn't act weird. Of course, life never does work that way. It tends to enjoy kicking someone's hopes.

As we were ridding Epona on our way back it was extremly silent. We hadn't thought of bandits or anything like that to show up.

Suddenly an arrow wizzed by our heads, just barely missng and Epona became startled at the sudden ambush. She wasted no time to run off but by accident-or purpose-through us off of her and ran towards Ordon.

A person ridding on a horse galloped over to us, bow and arrow in hand she looked extremly sorry with her blonde hair tied in a bun. "I'm so sorry! I thought you guys were Bulbins!" She gestured towards Link's tunic.

"It's alright." Link excepted the apology as he and I rubbed our backs from the fall. "Want a lift?" She asked. "No thanks, we'll get there ourselves." I waved her off and she galloped towards the Bridge of Eldin.

"Alright Link, all you need to do is change into a wolf and I'll cha-" "Lin...I didn't bring the stone. I thought we wouldn't need it." "Okay well then we'll just call Ep-" "Um hate to say this but I think the horse caller broke." He unpocketed a broken in half gift.

I knew eventually those falls to the ground would break it. "Well we could walk..." I thought aloud annoyed just by that thought and began walking. "Wait! Lin I could always call Epona with the ocarina..." Link suggested.

He had tried finding out why I told him not to play the instrument but gave up when I told him that I had my reasons. Of course that didn't stop him from wanting to play it.

But I knew that was pretty much our only chance of survival. We could be eatten by-ironicly-wolves if we just walked in the middle of the night. And god knows there were plenty of monsters who could have ate us that were there way before Ganondorf.

With a groan I had nodded and Link took it out. He didn't waste time playing the melody...up until he opened his eyes I thought everything was fine.

Turns out nothing was fine...at least now. Link stared at me but this time the smirk was not on his lips. It was hidden underneath though, that smug knowing that he had done something right.

"Who the hell are you and what do you keep doing to my friend?!" I asked in a hiss now fed up with this. "I'm Link." "Link this is no time to be playing games! What's with you and freaking me out lately?" "Look I don't even know you Miss! I'm just here because...well I'm here." He shrugged.

Taken aback by his words I looked at him bewilderment. "Link...are you there?" I whispered walking up to him and putting my hands on his face. "I don't think he is." 'Link' stated and suddenly got a far off look.

This look changed to surprise as it stared at me. I realized where my hands still were. "Linda...why do you have your hands on my face?" Link asked. "No reason...no reason." I lied.

And at that moment I realized three things. One, I was going to have to tell Link soon. Two, whoever this guy was he was teasing my heart, the delicate thing I call poetry. And three, this road was all we'd ever have.

__________________________________________________________________________________

A/N YES TWO TITLES! Anyway it seems that Link is possessing Link each time he plays the ocarina. Yes that's right, the famous Link from Ocarina of Time. Why is he doing this? How is he doing this? What plot is there going to be? Can Linda save Link before time's up and both shall fall? Here's a sneak preview of what's to come.

Sneak: "You can't take him from me!" "I can take whoever the hell I want! You thought that Link was the only one who could hold such power? Ha! I'm just as good if not better." "No, you're not! Because I know if I can't get ahold of either Link, I'll be forced to kill you myself!" "Well, not a good idea to tell a gameplan now is it Linda darling?" A cage surrounded me, holding me in. I banged and screamed, trying my best to get free. "There we go now. Maybe if you play nice I'll make you my bride." He winked at me. And amazingly I found myself, spitting at Link's face a sentence I thought I'd never saw to him-or rather the person possessing him-"I hate you."

Guess who this mysterious possesser is from the Sneak Preview and win more of a sneak!!!!! Review and love!


	2. Chapter 2 Trouble is Bubbling

Disclaimer: It's a charmed life, innocence wild, me not owning anything for a thousand miles.

A/N Eee hee, the actual lyrics to the song Charmed Life that I changed in the disclaimer ARE..."it's a charmed life, innocence wild. Crayola skies for a thousand miles." Anyway I'm listening to that right now so I'm hoping I can make this a nice happy chapter...doubt it. Anywho let's hope this'll be happy. OH and ironicly on my way home last night I saw, you guessed it, a WOLF! I asked my Mom if perchance she saw an imp on it's back. Sadly their wasn't. Aw well! Maybe Link was roaming around with Lin ^-^.

__________________________________________________________________________________

I had tried to explain everything to Link but in the end didn't have the heart. Instead I sighed as we got onto Epona and rode back.  
__________________________________________________________________________________

It was absured to think Link, my best friend, was being possessed by some damn ocarina! I had played it and guess what? Nothing fucking happened!

Link was lying asleep now as I watched his chest come up and colapse down. "I'm onto you..." I muttered glaring at the ocarina on a nightstand. Now all I could do was wait.

__________________________________________________________________________________

"Isabella don't grab that..." I muttered in my sleep as I felt someone nudging me awake. A very high pitched sound surrounded me and I bolted awake frighteened. "What the hell Link?!" I screamed seeing him holding the ocarina.

Of course, it wasn't _him_ to be exact. "You." I growled glaring at 'Link'. "He was trying to get you awake." 'Link' stated. "Look buddy I want answers right now. How the hell is this happening and why?"

'Link' sat down on my bed rolling his eyes as if I were being dramatic. "This is happening because I need to protect myse-" "Wait yourself? Selfish bastard." "No not like that. HIM, Link, me."

It hit me right there. The ocarina, Link, "YOU'RE OCARINA OF TIME LINK!" I shouted shocked from the sudden info. "I guess you can call me that." Link shrugged.

"What are you protecting-" himself? If...then...that meant...those sites full of Zelda fans were right. Link was reincarnated each time. Memory erased everytime, "yourself from?" I finished after the long gap.

I had been noticing Link had been holding onto my friend longer now and was relieved to see him still holding on. "I'm afraid a dark force is planning on using me to take over Hyrule. His name is D-"

And insert the annoying fact that Link had to have bad timing to arrive back from reality. "Oh you're up. Come on let's go." Link pulled me off the bed and I was standing in my light blue silk nightgown.

He blushed at the sight of me. "Relax Link." I ordered and grabbed my clothing from before. "I need to get to a seamstress soon because look-" I pointed out a small rip caused from washing the outfit all the time and wearing it everywhere.

Nobody in Hyrule had as much clothing as people did back on Earth. "I was going to take you to the shop that opened up nearby here." Link explained going towards the window and pointing to a house with a sign that read Clothing.

I nodded and went into the bathroom to change, in a few seconds I stepped back out and smiled. "I am so buying alright?" Link opened his mouth to protest and as I past by I slapped him on the mouth to keep him quiet. A very muffled reply came from him as he glared.

After I released his mouth he stated, "I hate it when you do that." "And I hate it when you buy stuff for me." I smirked. So we went to that store and I ended up buying a silver tunic and dusty blue dress.

"Can we go back to the inn and change?" I asked and then added "oh and you can play that ocarina while you're waiting. I don't know why I was acting so paranoid."

He nodded and looked at me with wondering eyes. "How do you do that?" He asked. "Do what?" "Shrug something off easily. You could never do that before." "The years no doubt have changed me sir." I smirked and winked at him.

__________________________________________________________________________________

I was in my dusty blue dress when I came out after hearing Link play the ocarina. "Alright tell me who's going to try to take Hyrule over." I ordered exiting the rest room. "A man by the name of Dark Link." Link answered.

My mouth was left agap. "There's a Dark Link?" Under my breath I stated the obvious "holy shit I've missed alot in that game." I looked back up at him. "So this guy, Dark, how is he supposed to do that?" I questioned.

Link looked solemn as he stated, "the ocarina. Same way I've been doing it. I'm the only thing protecting myself. Everytime though I feel him getting stronger, pushing me away."

"Which one?" I asked not really knowing if he was talking about Dark or Link. "Both." "Ah. Well Link's very strong, I mean you're very strong." "Beware though, I cannot hold on much longer. It's up to you and L-me to save Hyrule once more." I nodded as Link came back to Earth.

And how exactly was I do pull that one off?

__________________________________________________________________________________

Turns out we went to the Lake again, I had to have Link borrow my silver tunic so we wouldn't get shot down again by mistake. "You know Link I want to get you a different instrument. You're so good at the ocarina and I want to hear you get better at something else." I tried to get him to stop.

Link eyed me and rubbed his temple, "See you've changed your mind again." He pointed out. "Look something big's going to happen if you keep playing that instrument. I can't tell you what and how I know but I just do!"

Immediatly he became alert. "Linda...what's going to happen?" "Darkness. That's what. And I'm practically the only one who can stop it." "Lin you know I'm always there for you."

I didn't look at him as I whispered with tear stained eyes, "Not when you're the one causing the damage." I held my hands out, "give it to me Link." I ordered not looking in his eyes, refusingly.

Ocarina in my hands now I began to walk away. "Linda, where are you going?" "Ordon, I'm getting rid of this thing, I'm packing my bags and taking Isabella somewhere far away." I announced. "Why?" He asked jogging up to me.

Abrubtly I turned and looked at him. "Link...I just can't. I can't just be friends, it's difficult and I know I want you and you want me but...it's hard. I don't deserve you and you deserve better. Why I, out of all the girls got sweaped here I don't know. What had I ever done to deserve such a dream come true?"

"You were born that's what you did." Link tried to get me to stop. "Look Link, I'm heading out to the Mirror Chamber. I can get there in about a week by bobcat. I'll check in with Midna and Zelda and ask them if it's a good idea to head on over to the Twilight Realm. I can watch Midna's people there and tell them that she's perfectly fine."

But no protest met my ears and I looked back worried. There he stood, a completly different smug look on his face. The look a lion got when it had trapped its prey. "Link..." I whispered looking at him. "Sorry he's not here." He took a step foward.

"You can't take him from me!" I shouted at him. "I can take whoever the hell I want! You thought that Link was the only one who could hold such power? Ha! I'm just as good if not better." Dark Link mocked the two.

"No, you're not! Because I know if I can't get ahold of either Link, I'll be forced to kill you myself!" "Well, not a good idea to tell a gameplan now is it Linda darling?" A cage surrounded me, holding me in. I banged and screamed, trying my best to get free.

I glared at him through the bars wondering and hoping someone would see the situation. "How did you know my name?" I asked trying to buy myself some time. "I told you, I'm better then both of them." He smirked.

"There we go now. Maybe if you play nice I'll make you my bride." He winked at me. And amazingly I found myself, spitting at Link's face a sentence I thought I'd never say to him-or rather the person possessing him-"I hate you."

Dark Link shrugged it off, "sticks and stones break my bones." "And I'll be sure to throw one later." I shook the cage doing my best to get out once more. "Now if you'll exc-damn it!" He suddenly shouted frusturated. "Stupid guy has to come and save the day! Of course." Dark Link muttered glaring at me.

Suddenly humor replaced his features, "Might as well have a little fun and let him know I'm here." Dark Link thougth aloud and walked closer to the cage.

"Coperate and you'll most likely enjoy." And his lips came smacking against mine. My first kiss. Link's lips were soft and if it weren't for the fact that it was Dark Link kissing me and fiercly I would have been enjoying it instead of pushing him away with all my might.

But his eyes fluttered open revealing extremly worried eyes. Immediatly he released himself from me. "Linda...why are you in a cage and..." He touched his lips subconciously, "we're we kissing?" He asked aware.

"Get me the hell out of this cage Link or so help me I'll kick your ass." I growled wanting out at this point. Dark Link was right though, he was more powerful...he could get here without an ocarina.

It had taken Link about an hour to get me out but afterwards he had sat me down, ordering an explination for the insanity that had just taken place. "Link...we have trouble."

And I leapt into the tale of the past two days and today.

_______________________________________________________________________

Mind you I had left out the part that Link was being possesed by himself and one dark oppisote. I mean how can you tell someone that?

But I think he caught onto the parts left unsaid. "Linda...there's something I'm missing." But before anything could be continued he went absent once more.

I quickly grabbed his sword in the short pause and held it out. "So help me if you try hurting me I'll be forced to hurt you." An empty threat.

Holding his hands out he convinced me "relax it's okay. I'm here." "Which one my Link or you?" I asked. "Me. It seems Dark Link has broken the connection between the ocarina and has made it so we can travel back and forth anytime."

"I kinda got that already." I stated letting the sword fall to my side. "Don't get all smart ass on me." Link ordered. "Fine I won't but what are we supposed to do?" "We're going to have to give him the spirtual stones in a cave." "Why the hell a cave?" "Because he'll have questions and only one person can answer them." "And this person is..." "The Great Fairy." "Figures."

_______________________________________________________________________

We were in the cave by now as we arrived in the Great Fairy's Chamber. I hated the Cave of Ordeals. "Link, Linda, it seems you have returned." The Great Fairy greeted.

Her normal smile was replaced with a hidden disturbance. "It seems you two are already aware of the problem at hand. You must defeat the monsters in the next room and hold the Spirtual Stones young hero, Link. In there is a treasure you took cherished long ago. In due time it'll all make sense." She explained and in a flash.

We made our way into the next room. And at that point it hit me...in that game I heard that their were four possible romances. One with the girl Saria-although I heard it was impossible...for what reason I don't know. Another with Zelda, one with a girl named Ruto, and a farmer's daughter Malon.

Oh yeah great stuff to remember. As we entered the pitch black room we were ambushed as I felt myself suddenly being choked. The spirtual stones circled me as I drew in light breathes and heard stuggling with Link.

I turned into a flowing swan once again as a thick huge ray of light blinded everyone around me I quickly changed into a bobcat and attacked.

Link as a wolf quickly formed attacking with me, our bodies entangled every once and awhile as we made our escape from the dark place...like my dreams.

Slowly I formed back to my regularself and held onto the Spirtual Stones, clutching them and panting looking at shadowed figures long dead.

Quickly another figure formed behind me, holding my shoulders as a soothing voice spoke to me. "Linda...give him the stones." Link's voice ordered although it was not him.

But I refused to for fear of him remembering the women. I knew I loved him and held on, trying to convince myself I didn't and that it was all my imagination. "You can't remember." I had whispered as salty tears stung at my eyes. Link held onto me. "Linda...I need to."

Suddenly the force on the hold changed, it was more soathing. More like how Link had held me in the woods. "Lin are you okay?" He asked worriedly. "Yeah fine." I lied as my neck ached.

I knew what I had to do and slowly and uncertain begain handing back the Spirtual Stones. And at that instant I knew my life was about to take an entirely different course.

_______________________________________________________________________

A/N Alright there ya go! Dream sequence commenced but of course a bit differently. SO we got one remembering Link in the next chapter and a bit more. Dark's back and he's ready to take Hyrule over. YAY! You know what to do? We sit in our chair and think, think, thiiinkkkink, cause when we use our minds. Take a step at a time we can do almost anything...that we wanna do! (Checks script) OH it goes you know what to do ;)

Damn I thought it was the Blue Clues song...(sulks)


	3. Chapter 3 Fucking Dark

Disclaimer: I don't even own the mess in my room.

A/N Ah best friends sleeping over, stealin' all the face on your bed, and making perverted jokes. Ya gotta love it! Oh turns out the wolf was a mountain lion. (Cries quietly) I WAS HOPING IT WAS LINK! So anyway let's make Link's personality change now!

TURN AND FACE THE STRANGE, CHA-CHA-CHANGIN'!

__________________________________________________________________________________

I have never liked change. At this moment I still regret giving Link the Spirtual Stones. I also regret...well I'm getting ahead of myself.

Link at first had blacked out from the memories, leaving me extremly worried. But in about an hour he came back fully awake blinking his half-dazed eyes.

And in those eyes I saw something different. They weren't the eyes of an innocent strong wolf anymore. Now, his eyes held something. Perhaps it was pride or maybe it was annoyance.

No word can describe such an expression. "Link?" I had asked worriedly. "Linda, what now?" He asked and I could hear the change. The change was simple.

He knew all he had done. And eventually it had to tick you off to go save Hyrule a thousandth time. At first I stared at him in shock...until I walked up to him and kicked him in the stomach.

Which served him right. "You've never spoke to me like that and you'll never again or so help me this will become a daily thing!" I shouted as he held his stomach. "I'm just aggrivated!" He defended.

Such a great excuse, sarcasim. "Aggrivated? I was just kissed by some Dark oppisote of you and you're aggivatated?!" I growled and leapt at him.

Link with memory made me extremly angry. "I'm sorry!" Link spoke, standing up. "Goddesses, Dark Link? Why didn't you tell me that bastard was back!"

Another huge difference was...Link was cursing. Which he never did.  
__________________________________________________________________________________

"Saria was a friend of mine, I used to have a crush on her. But I'm guessing you already knew that." Link spoke to me as we began on our way to the Mirror Chamber after talking to the Great Fairy.

Turns out all Link wanted to know was if this was going to be a permanant thing. The memory I mean. Isn't it great how it will be?

That made my blood boil. "Yeah I knew, obviously." I muttered wishing I hadn't used the name Saria. "And then there was Malon, she was gorgeous. I wonder what happened to Lon Lon Ranch though." He thought aloud.

I made a coughing noise to remind him I was there. "Oh and then this Zora princess Ruto. She had a huge crush on me. I think she _proposed_ to me when we were ten! Mind you the Zora's looked a bit odd. They've evolved a bit I guess."

"I wonder if Zelda remembers everything too. I remember when we first defeated Ganondorf." He seemed lovestruck when he mentioned Zelda and at that point I had to stop it. "LINK!" I screamed.

That made him realize I was there for sure. "Do not get lovey dovey on me now! I swear to the goddesses I'll hurt you if you do that again." I felt a sting of jeliousy in me.

Now I wished he'd talk about me the sameway. "You know I haven't seen a Deku Scrub or Gerudo-besides Ganondorf-since the last time I was here?" Link asked changing subjects.

"No but what's a Deku Scrub?" "I'll tell you later. I'm just wondering if maybe the Gerudo's were banished and became the Twili." "You can ask Midna when we get there. Let's just hope Zelda and Midna are there." "Sure I guess."

__________________________________________________________________________________

No Midna, no Zelda. It was amazing how those two could still be in Ordon when trouble was afoot. I screamed annoyed and fell into the sand to sit. "Damn it!" Link cursed flopping down next to me.

"Oh shut the hell up." I ordered annoyed with the new Link. "That's it, I'm taking a walk!" He stood up and dusted himself off. "Where are you going? You can't leave me here!" I shouted as he began walking away.

Link threw his head back. "Watch me!" He called and ran off as a wolf. "THE LINK I KNOW WOULDN'T DO THAT!" I screamed. As if the Link that had been possesing him were there I began talking. "You know I hate you for making me give him the stones?" I asked at the heavens.

And to my demise, a voice answered back. "I do too." I turned around to see Link standing there, a solemn look on his face. "Link?" I breathed in. "No not really." Dark Link smirked.

I rubbed my eyes not knowing how to defend myself and decided to act as if it were no problem. I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at him. "What do you want Dark? Come to take over Hyrule? Well too bad we'll stop you." I stated.

Dark Link rolled his eyes. "Will you now?" He asked. "Did you see him run off? I found myself in some stupid desert as some stupid wolf. Had to run all the way back here!"

Clearing his throat Dark Link sat next to me as I scooted away. "No problem though I guess. But are you sure it'll be you two? You saw how fed up he got so quick...and I'm sure he'd rather have Zelda help him or at least...marry him."

I had gulped. Everyword was entirely true. "He'd never do that." I lied. "Oh come now Linda...you know just as well as I do." Dark Link protested. "What do you want?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Linda...help me. It's simple. I just need to get my old body and then, well the rest will be easy for us. Join me Linda and I'll spare your sister and Link's life. I can make everything he remembers disappear like that." He snapped his fingers.

For a minute I was back when Zant held Midna to the wall. Back to when a bargain had been made. An escape. Back when I had denied. Back when Link had been Link.

And the situations were different. He was not threatening me. Threatening to do something horrible if you don't say yes is always a bad sign. But when the villian is just offering an escape.

And just an escape that you need mind you. It makes you start to wonder who really is the bad side. He stuck his hand out to be shaken.

Me, a traitor, was a big thing to say. Untruthful at the moment, until I had shook his hand. "Deal." I announced. "Now...what do I have to do?"

__________________________________________________________________________________

"Linda why did you bring me to Lake Hylia?" Link asked after I had dragged him back here. "Because if Midna and Zelda are going to the Mirror Chamber we should wait here for them. Saves time." I lied.

We stood on the tower at the Lake looking at our surroundings. "You stay up here and look for them. I'm going to go down there and make noise to try and get their attention if they're here." I held my hands out. "What?" Link asked. "Ocarina, how else am I going to make noise?" "Get some grass that's how." "Give me the ocarina!" "Fine!"

I walked down the ladder and sighed not feeling good. According to Dark Link in Lake Hylia was an underwater cave. If I swam and entered it I'd find him frozen in a block of ice.

All I had to do was play a random melody in front of the ice and it'd melt. Easy. Except for when you're betraying your friends and a kingdom you've lived in for two whole years.

After I had arrived inside a few feet into the cave I did spot him. His skin was exactly like a shadow, his hair a sharp silver, and he wore a black cap. His eyes were frozen wide open and a deep crimson.

I looked at him in shock. Slowly I brought the ocarina to my lips and played. And when I stopped, water was at my feet, Dark Link standing next to me and smirking as usual. "Thanks Linda, knew I could count on you." His voice was a more gruff then Link's.

A slight difference unlike the huge differences in his apperance minus the black tunic and cap. "Just get it over with alright. I'm not going to save you or anything. I just want Link to forget alright?" I explained.

Dark Link rolled his eyes. "Very well. But when I do have Hyrule in my command you will be my bride." He began walking out of the cave before I stopped him. "Why aren't you going back on your promises?" I questioned.

"Because Linda, I am at least a bit like Link. I keep my promises." He winked as if something I did not know had happened. "I'll keep my end of the deal but for now I am off to the Mirror Chamber. There is someone I need to see. An old friend." And he was gone leaving me there.

"I have a bad feeling about this." I murmured.  
__________________________________________________________________________________

Thankfully Dark had been smart enough not to use the cannon or go near Link. Goddesses only know how he'd gotten to the Mirror Chamber.

Unthankfully I was lying in a tent sick. See after two days of waiting for Midna and Zelda, Link had decided to go get some tents down in Castle Town and came back three hours later with two.

I had become ill with something and was currently burning up. It was not good at all. Link had tried everything, Chu-Jelly, Red Potion, and hell even FAIRIES!

But nothing was working. It seemed everything just made it worse. The week had finally passed and the sun was rising when Link spotted the two from outside the tent.

Immediatly he began calling them over. I had to admit, I saw the tiniest of sparks I had seen of the old Link while I was sick. I had heard running from outside the tent and in a few minutes two women panting.

"Girls, we seem to be having a few delimas." Link began but before he could tell them anything Midna asked "is Linda in earshot?" I didn't hear an answer but I presumed Link nodded.

Zelda though spoke, in a very hushed heartbroken tone of voice. "Link...Isabella got ill on our way to Ordon. We stopped at the Shamen on our way here with her and he tried everything but it only made it worse. She died last night."

The words that I heard did not process. I thought it all one big joke. But when I heard Midna, MIDNA, crying I knew it to be true. She never cried unless it was a big deal.

Silent sobs escaped my small frame and I bit down hysterical screams. "She heard you." Link pointed out the obvious. Midna slowly crawled into the tent to find me crying, the tears cooling me off.

"Linda..." She spoke softly. I didn't bother listening to her as Link explained everything else. About how I was sick too and nothing was working, about Dark Link, and about his memory.

Turns out Zelda knew nothing about this. I just wanted to know more about my little sister. Or what was my little sister. The thought of this still kills me inside. To think I wasn't there to take care of her.

To say goodbye and how much I loved her. To tell her about Mother and Father. To promise her I'll find a way to tell them about her and how much she'd grown over the time.

At that moment nothing really mattered, except killing Dark Link. He had lied. He had went back on his promise. The very minute I had made that deal my sister was already dying.

I swore I'd end up killing him, that is...if I got any better. It was that night as the group fell asleep in their tents that I knew what I'd do. The group had decided that we would split up the next day, Zelda would go back to Castle Town and start the building plans on her castle. Midna would go to the Twilight Realm and keep a look out for Dark Link in case he decided to mess up there. Link would search for his counterpart's body that he had no clue was already unfrozen. And I would be sent off to the best medical doctor in Hyrule. Or that's what Zelda ordered. They were all worried that I had exactly what my sister had and decided not to get too close.

But I had a different plan. After Zelda and I would make it to Castle Town, the minute I was left alone I would get the hell out of there and search for Dark.

And that was just what I did. After the group had said goodbye-Link had ordered Midna to make sure to leave her schedule open incase we should uncover any info that might concern her-Zelda and I had started heading out to Castle Town.

Incredibly sick as I was I could still move at a normal pace. "Linda, I understand you are upset about your sister..." Zelda began as we walked. "She was like a sister to me and I can only imagine how much harder it must feel for you."

I didn't want to hear Zelda. I didn't want to hear her talk about how it was all for the best and that she was with the goddesses. So instead I had put my hand up in command for silence.

Princess or not she would have to be quiet on that subject in front of me. She nodded in understandment and the rest of the way there was spoken on the days they had missed and my illness.

Zelda was not told of my betrayl but I could easily tell she knew I had done something. Because when I had told her of the offer and lied about me saying never she had given me a look of pure acceptance.

It was as if she was saying she accepted what I did, as if she understood that the bargin was way too high for me to turn down. And what she had said comfirmed that the tri-force was powerful.

Because what she said completly told me that hse knew what I had truthfully said and done. "Had Zant of given me that promise for my people if I had just helped him I would of taken it in a heartbeat. Even if it meant them winning, at least I would of known non of my people would be hurt in the process."

At that momment Princess Zelda had my most respect.

__________________________________________________________________________________

"Stay right here while I go get a guard to fetch the Royal Doctor." Zelda ordered as she sat me down by the fountain when we arrived.

Quickly she ran off to go find a guard and once she was out of eyesight I began walking away. I didn't know how I'd get out of there without her catching me but I decided I'd find a way.

So I started heading toward the Fortune Teller's. She'd have something to tell me I hoped. When I arrived there was a small line. I waited for a few minutes and then finally it was my turn.

"Sit my child, sit. Let me tell your fortune for a five rupees." The Fortune Teller ordered in her ridiculous attire. I sat down as ordered and coughed feeling lightheaded. "Romance, Fortune, or Health?" She asked, eyeing me on the word health.

I handed her fifteen rupees. "All three. Start out with Health." I commanded and she nodded. She chanted something and looked into the crystal ball. A frown replaced her features.

Not. A. Good. Sign. "I am afraid the fates have told me you only have a few days until your illness kills you..." The Fortune Teller announced. "Any exact amount of days?" I asked not caring if I'd die just how long I had to find Dark and kill him.

"A week but if you defeat the one who has put this illness on you, you will heal and live." She stated. Not that I cared about living, I just wanted to avenge my sister.

I nodded in acceptance. "Fortune but not as in riches if that's possible. More about if I'll defeat the person." I explained. She repeated the steps before and a smile arched her lips. "You shall defeat him but not the way you plan."

Another nod escaped from me. "Alright Romance." I urged her to continue. The last chant was spoken as if in French. I found that a nice new touch to her buisness. Then again how would I know? Link and I never bothered with Romance.

"I see you holding onto a man, he seems to be in great emotional pain. There is another man though, a shadowed man that is similar to the Hylian. He is pulling on your arm and forcing you into a bride's dress. You are to be married although this may not be what you want. He is kicking the other man and you are forced onto a horse. Fire surrounds Castle Town as you ride off with him kicking and screaming. But this is not the only path it seems..." She described the scene.

Link and Dark. It was obvious those were the two men. I handed her another blue rupee. "Tell me." I ordered. She began describing the next scene. "The Hylian is holding you tightly, you are dying. The Shadowed Man is laughing at the scene and mocking the two of you. The Hylian though becomes angry as you go unconcious and attacks the Shadowed Man. You awake in the Hylian arms."

Both of these involved Link and Dark. One may end up good and the other terrible. I thanked her and began leaving. Guards marched outside searching the town and asking people if they had seen me.

I took off in a run as a guard spotted me. I heard the guard shout something. Probably hold on or something like that. But I continued running, forcing myself to keep going even as the fatique threatened to kill me. "One week, Dark dead somehow, and possibly being his bride. Alright." I panted forcing myself to remember everything said.

Best spent twenty rupees.

__________________________________________________________________________________

I had made it out of Castle Town and was now hiding in Hyrule Field as guards searched for me. After awhile they gave up and walked back to Castle Town to tell Zelda they had lost me.

Poor Zelda must have been worried. I was walking to Lake Hylia when my ankle gave out. "Damn it." I cursed as I fell to the hard ground. As I tried getting up I felt a pain in my stomach and bile worked it's way up my throat.

"Shit." I muttered after emptying my stomach of its contants. Slowly I stood up and wiped my mouth with my sleeve. "Fucking Dark." Were the only words that escaped my mouth as I worked my way to the Lake.

__________________________________________________________________________________

When I made it to Lake Hylia the sun was setting and I decided to get some rest at the spring. It was probably safer there. Sighing I began singing a bit of a song that I remembered Isabella use to laugh at.

I laid down on the soft patch of grass and fell asleep unaware of what laid ahead.

__________________________________________________________________________________

My head was pounding when I woke up and as I stood up I felt a precense. Not a good one either. "Who's there?" I asked not seeing anyone.

A hand tapped my shoulder and I carefully turned around. "Boo!" The voice shouted as I met a pair of red eyes. I screamed and fell back to the ground.

There standing in front of me was a Twili. Her hair was a light brown and she wore a black tunic and cap like Dark Link. "So you're Linda? Dark's told me a lot about you." The girl stated.

"Who are you?" I asked bitterly. "Heather, I'm a friend of his." Heather explained. "Why are you here?" I questioned furthur. "Goddesses I wonder what he sees in you. Too nosey for my tasted but oh well. I'm here because I need to check on my work. Seems you're fighting against that nasty illness."

"You did this to me? YOU KILLED MY SISTER!" I shouted doing my best to get up and attack her. But the wave of sickness sent me into a crouched position puking. "Temper, temper." Heather scolded her voice fading away. "He'll have to work on that." And then she was gone.

Leaving me to my sanity that was fading away just like her.

__________________________________________________________________________________

A/N Oh yeah that must have been a major shocker for you guys! ^-^ Yeah I had to kill off Isabella. I have some plans for a THIRD installment of the series! Yes that's right a TRILOGY! You know why? CAUSE I ROCK! Lolz. JK. Actually a few people say that I rock according to my poll. Someone says I suck but ah well! Can't please everyone eh? Now I need a name for the trilogy. Any suggestions? Maybe I'll call it "the chaotic escapeds of Linda and Link." I love that word, escapeds. Read one awesome book with that word in the title. The Summerset Sisters I think that's what it was. I forget. I've read it twice though, really good and educational book. Anywho I'm rambling on now. Tomorrow I see HP 6!!!!!!!!!!! (Does little somersalt) It's gonna be great man! I loves me some Harry, Ron, and Nevile. And yes Nevile is hot. Have you SEEN the guy out of makeup? (Jaw drops and drools) Damn he's SEXY! Lol. Anyway can't wait. I may do an HP/LOZ crossover soon, not sure though. If I do I'm inviting all of you to help out with it! Especially if you've read the books and know all about the series since they don't have an HP in the movies area. I haven't read it yet which I do feel bad for but hey I have little time and I can't at the moment. I can barely find the time to even read the books I get at the library...okay that's a lie. Lol. Um here's a message from Ron to Scabbers.

Scabbers come back! You can blame it. All. On. Me.

O.O That was...interesting? Oh and another message from Ron! This time it's concerning a dream he's been having.

Spiders...they want me to tap dance! I don't wanna tap dance!

Ah, well you just tell them that Ron! (Ron leaves) That's an odd dream. ^-^ Alrighty folks. Hope you enjoyed this big-maybe short-chapter of Teasing Your Poetry. This story is surely going to be DARK! (Audience groans) Eee hee get it? Dark it's a pun. Cause Dark Link's in it? (Audience throws food at me) Oh well you can all just go to hell!


	4. Chapter 4 Rain of Blood

Disclaimer: We're used to this so screw it.

A/N And I'm furthur in love with you Venom! Lol. JK. No but seriously thank you for the review. Didn't know you read This Road is All You'll Ever Have and are reading Teasing Your Poetry. I'm very pleased with this and especially the fact that you've given it a 5/5. You've always been honest! Anyway I think you gave me the series name without even trying. The Diary of A Modern Goddess. It's all placed as if a journal so...anyway thanks and here's a small installment! Today I'm going to try something out. This will be entirely a nightmare! Nothing else!

__________________________________________________________________________________

A dark cloud of red surrounded me. The sky pitch black, horsehoofs sound. I hear Link shout, calling my name. Is his voice filled with anger, regret, or is that sadness?

I cannot place my finger on this. A mystery. Another voice joins his. The voice is taunting, mocking my name as it speaks. It is Dark. His voice sounds insane.

Twisted with a desire I can tell. Either it be the desire to murder, the desire to rule, or the desire for me I cannot tell. The desire is strong though.

A new voice joins, one I know is too good to be true. It calls out desperate. "Linda? Isabella?" It is my Mother's voice. Searching for her dead daughter and harmed older girl.

I can tell I am harmed. Blood cools my skin and I feel the sharp pains of cuts once made only hours ago. My Mother's voice calls out again, entangled with a cry.

The tone of her voice is now panicked. The tempo picks up on the scene. The voices are shouting faster, more urgent. The hoof beats picken up.

And I lay still, unable to do anything but listen. Link comes into view, looking at me with sad eyes. I can tell he is ashamed by me. "Linda, why did you do it?" He asked his voice solemn.

I see my Mother, aged slightly once more as she runs towards us. "Linda where is your sister?" She askes frantically. She has not heard about her.

Tears streamed down my face. But I did not tell her. "How did you get here?" I found my voice. She looks at me with a soft sad smile. "I don't know." She mouthed.

And I knew I had brought my family into this mess. Dark Link was upon us in a matter of minutes. I gasped as he stood behind my Mother, both unaware.

I cannot speak once more. Before my Mother may speak a sword runs through her body and blood sprays my face. I can only stare in shock. The sight does not make me cry, I feel joy and enjoy the rain of blood on me.

There Dark smiles and picks me up bridal style. Link gasped when he saw the two of us, blood on our faces and twisted smiles. My mother lay dead in Hyrule Field.

An omen for what was to come. "Linda..." were the only words he uttered. I smirked at him "I love him and I will rule by his side." Were the words that escaped my mouth.

I was kissed by Dark deeply and did not fight back. Instead I deepened it futhur. Link stared in shock not knowing what to do. Lightening flashed and I bolted straight up in the spring drenched in sweat.

"There's no way I'll love you!" I screamed in the cave. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I ordered feircly. And once more I fell into unconciousness from the fever.

A/N Oh that was dark! Lol. Damn I love puns! Anyway hope you enjoyed.


	5. Chapter 5 I Surrender

Disclaimer: DON'T KILL CEDRIC!

A/N Harry Potter 6...only two words can describe the movie: HOLY SHIT! THE BEST HP MOVIE!!!! Anyway lol, gonna be hard for me to write an amazing chapter of Teasing Your Poetry with the magic of that depressing film coursing through my veins. Anywho let's move on with the series! Oh and I am going to be super cheesy and ask of you to play I Caught Myself during a certain chapter in the near future so make sure to find a good video on youtube! I hade a LOT of help on the Spider Metaphore during this chapter. My friend Kaylee Tam gave me her honest opinion on it and helped me change this one part into this "Eating you from the very core of your existence out."

__________________________________________________________________________________

He was trying to break me furthur. And I refused it. When I awoke in mid-afternoon I was feeling worse. "Give up?" A gruff voice asked from nearby.

I turned myself around to spot Dark leaning on a boulder. "I could always have Heather drop the curse." He stated nonechalant. "You lied." I stated through gritted teeth.

"That's what villians do! Get used to it Linny dearest." He winked. "Don't you dare call me Linny." I ordered. "Oh sorry," Dark sarcasticly apologized. His voice twisted, hight pitched and full of such youth. My sister's voice. "Linny do I have a Mommy and Daddy?"

Despite my illness I lunged at him. "You monster!" I shouted remembering how Zant had loved to tease me with Link's voice. What was with shadows?

He tossed me off of him, no sympthy. What did I expect though? A spark of Link? "Linda, are you so stubborn you will not come with me? We can make you healthy, power, rich, stronger even." He spoke in hushed tones.

Dark was like a spider. He'd wrap you up in these warm comforting web of lies and promises. And soon you, the fly, begin to realize it's only warm because of the other's blood caking it.

Suddenly it's not so comforting. Suddenly you begin to see him for the monster he is. And by then, it's too late. By then he's already sinking his teeth into your body and eating you from the very core of your existence out.

But if you were to be one step ahead, make the spider think you were trapped and then escape...his kindgom would fall down if you destroyed it from the inside out.

The plan was simple, get the curse taken off, kill Heather, and then work on getting the hell out of wherever we were and to Link. I'd deal with Dark later.

"Fine." I muttered and he smirked. "I knew you'd see my way."

__________________________________________________________________________________

We were most definatly in the Twilight Realm. But we were in an old shack as Twili Guards marched around the realm. No doubt Midna had decided to go one step ahead and keep her people safe with guards to find Dark.

But how could you catch someone who can teleport without a snap of their fingers? Isn't that impossible? "Heather you can take off that damn curse now." Dark announced when we arrived sitting me into a chair as he tried winning me over.

Heather walked into the room a grin plastered on her face. "Good I was tired of having to remind myself to make her puke." She walked back into the room she entered from and came back in a matter of seconds with a small vial of a clear liquid.

She handed it over to me as Dark sat down in a chair. "Drink this, it's the antidote." She assured me as I eyed it suspisciously. "No point of killin' ya according to Dark." Heather muttered.

I glared at her as I drank down the substance. Surprisingly it tasted actually good. "Quiet now Heather!" He ordered harshly sending her a glare.

"Now the antidote should make you feel a bit odd at first. But after awhile it'll start to work. So in the meantime I think we should talk of the wedding." Dark winked suggestivly at me, "or better yet, honeymoon."

I plastered a fake smile on my lips feeling ridiculious. "I'd rather know what your counterpart is up to." I confessed. "Why am I not surprised? That moron, Link, has been looking for me. He just got news from Castle Town that you ran off." Dark shrugged as if it were no big deal.

Which I guessed was true. "He went to the princess immediatly at this news, told her to keep her eyes peeled for you. Midna told him to look for you also. She thinks you were kidnapped." Dark continued.

"We'll need to give you some disquise." Heather announced. "Something easy and simple. Nothing that'll stand out too much now." Suddenly I began to feel horrible, conciousness slipping away.

And as my senses went out one by one, vision blurring, noise fading, before my very last glimpse I saw Dark bent over me and speaking quietly, "I think that will do."

__________________________________________________________________________________

My hair was tied in a ponytail when I woke up. It seemed extremly full as I sat up from the small chair. "Link?" I called out in a whisper praying that he was there and that was why the shack was extremly quiet.

But I spoke to soon for in just a few seconds Dark popped into the room grinning. "Dark but I'm flexiable." Dark grinned jokingly at me.

The man could make me sick but at that moment I thought of Link with a little lopsided grin when we had first taken a walk together at age fifteen.

"Shut the hell up." I ordered despite the memory noticing a change in my voice. It was softer and came out less harsh then I would of liked.

I looked up at Dark with worried filled eyes. "What's wrong with my voice?" I asked as it came out just as soft as before. "Oh nothing." He lied.

One lie was all it took for me to bolt off the chair and walk out of the room in search of a mirror. I went into the room Heather had first entered from when I first arrived at the shack.

It turned out that room was actually a kitchen. Heather was no where to be seen as I continued my search. Finally I found the bathroom and screamed when I saw myself.

My skin was a light lavender like Midna's, my eyes a bright neon red. Instead of the brown hair I was used to once more, stood a yellow puffy ponytail. And I mean dirty blonde.

I had markings over my skin and was slender. "You made me into a fucking Twili?" I shouted when I came out of the bathroom still not sounding threatening. "AND YOU MADE MY VOICE SOUND SO KIND?" I continued.

"Temper, temper. We told you a disquise was needed and currently we _are_ in the Twilight Realm! Think of it this way. It's my way of saying you can leave the shack anytime and look around." He held a finger up.

"But if you so happen to even _think_ of escaping and running off to Hyrule I'll have Heather put that disease curse right back on you!" He threatened.

I snarled at him and opened the front door. "Ta." Dark said before I closed the door. "Fuck you." I responded giving him an unkind gesture and slamming the door.

__________________________________________________________________________________

What was the point of escaping? Nothing resembled me and surely Link and Midna wouldn't recognize me. So instead I did just what Dark had suggested. To look around.

The last time I was here I was in too much of a rush to appreciate the scenery, worrying over my sister. "Well she won't be much of a problem now will she?" I asked myself aloud bitterly beginning walk around.

It was gorgeous, the purple in the sky. The oranges mixing with leaving your heart filled with a bitter sweet feeling. Black squares fell from the sky like rain, passing right through you with no feeling.

As I watched the perpetual twilight sky I took in a sharp breath and sat down on the ground while Twili walked around talking about the events that had just passed recently.

Link was mentioned at least fifteen times, all of which he were being called Green Warrior. I almost laughed infront of them at the name.

Voices buzzed suddenly as I did not pay much attention. A few gasps admitted from the Twili and sounds of footsteps leaving.

At first I thought it was nothing, until I heard how quiet the area had gotten. "Your highness would you like us to escort her out?" A guard asked and I looked up to see Midna towering over me with a sly grin.

"There's no need guards. I'm sure I'll be fine with her." Midna waved them off. "Your highness how far would you like us to stand back?" Another guard asked.

It was amazing, I presumed ever since Zant attacked that the guards wouldn't let her out of their sight. "As far back as you can keep." Midna growled her anger already showing.

Immediatly scurrying was heard. Midna sat down holding her knees and looking at the sky. "I've often asked myself if perpetual twilight is really all that bad." Midna began making conversation.

"I guess at first it was all a joke to me that question. Yes it is magnificent but...there's so much we're missing. Never fully dark and never fully bright. To see a sunrise, feel that warmth on your skin as the sun seems to seep up from the ground..." She explained.

"It sounds lovely Mi-Princess." I corrected myself not wanting to blow my cover and make her think I was insane. "Call me Midna." She ordered. "You are?"

Damn it, leave it to Midna to always remind me to be onestep ahead. I thought of names of people she probably didn't know. "Bethany." I lied. Well it was close to Beth.

"Mind if I call you Beth?" Midna asked as if she were just any regular Twili. "Of course go right ahead." I encouraged. "Beth, I'm positive you have heard of a man named Dark."

"Yes I have." I nodded choking down vile. "I'm positive my friend Linda is here." She furrowed her eyebrows and looked at me. "I think he's holding her hostage." She winked.

"You're too damn smart you know that?" I asked rubbing my forehead. "Thought so." Midna yawned. "How the hell did you guess?"

Midna shrugged, "Trust me. There's lots of ways to tell you're no Twili. For one, you're in the middle of a street sitting and watching the sky. Two, no Twili would even think about sitting next to me or any royalty. They wouldn't even sit next to Zant...although there's a few reasons no one would even really want to but that's besides the point."

She took a deep breath and continued listing the ways. "Link came by a few days ago telling me you were missing. We thought you died somewhere!" She hissed. "How long was I out for?" I asked realzing that wasn't possible.

"You went missing two weeks ago. What did Dark do to you Lin? Where is that monster, I'll have him exacuted on the spot!" Midna threatened.

"He took the disease or curse or whatever the hell it was away. But he gave it to me and Isabella. His minion did, Heather. She's a Twili. I woke up like this after going unconcious. I thought it was only maybe an hour or so but...two weeks?" I gulped.

"Where is he?" Midna repeated. "Midna I can't tell you. He'll hurt us both. We can't kill him or his friend'll probably give you and Link the curse. I wouldn't be surprised if she tries wipping everyone out! We need to get to her first!" I explained hurriedly.

"Linda I know you're going to try to be the hero. Link gets that same damn glint in his eyes when he's about to do something either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid! This isn't some game and you know this! If you come with me we can get you back to how you looked. I can help you Lin, we'll find someway to get you back home. You can live there and never be bothered with this again!" Midna began planning.

"No! I won't go and stand aside while you guys die. I know I can do this. But I'm going to need some massive help okay? Midna please tell Link I'm fine and that he has to tell Zelda to lower her guards over Hyrule on the whole Dark situation. Same for you. Here's what we're going to do." And I began explaining the plan that had formed into my head while unconcious.

__________________________________________________________________________________

A/N Oh yeah cliffy! Things seem to be brightening up don't they? But alas they are not! Will everything go according to plan? Will they defeat Dark? Or will most likely Linda become trapped in this little game. The next chapter's been in progress for awhile now. Expect a hiatus for perhaps a week, maybe a month. I'm gearing up for a brand new story called Welcome to My World that is being beta'd by two great friends, shared with everyone on my contacts, and positivily being written with help from another friend. I expect three other friends to be writting along with me so that's four authors and two editiors. OH YEAH TRY THAT ONE ON FOR SIZE! Anyway here's a teaser preview of Welcome to My World.

Welcome to My World: Watch your heads.

I'm planning a little game for my five guests. And if they fail...well let's just say the transformation to an Alp won't be a very pleasent one. I'm planning entertainment for my Kingdom of Night-Demons. It may seem simple at first but eventually you'll fight between yourselves. Eventually they're will comes times when you just may have to sacrifice yourself. And then other times...you'll look like a complete moron.

"Are you positive that if I pull my toes they won't hurt me?"

"Of course, mate. I've dealt with these buggers loads of times, savvy?"

"If you say so."

"Whelp."

At times the darkness may crush down onto you.

"VICTOR!"

And the path will be rough with many trials to lay ahead. But don't forget...eventually someone has to give a shit.

Welcome to My World.

__________________________________________________________

OH YEAH! Anyway, lol, starring Queen Cepa-oc-, Captain Jack Sparrow, Ichabod Crane, Victor Van Dort, Willy Wonka, and Sweeney Todd in the most hillarious, frightening, adventure Johnny Depp fanfic crossover has ever seen.

__________________________________________________________

"And that was without a single drop of rum!"


	6. Chapter 6 The Nice Warm Black

Disclaimer: No Harry don't go towards the light! Harry: I can't help it, it's so pretty...(screams and falls spirling down after touching a bug zapper)

A/N To damn you: No, fuck you. I'll do whatever the hell I want. It's my story and Isa's dead. GET USED TO IT! I'm so evil. Anyway, lol, wanted to give everyone more . But thanks to my day at the waterpark I have more insperation for the sequel! You have no clue how much I can't wait for that one. It won't be much of an adventure really. Just a load of fluff containing Linda. It will be lots of fun. Basically a happy ending I guess, unless I screw you guys over and forget the happy ending. (Winks) Also remember the Fortune Teller? She's off on most of her visions but close in a sense.

__________________________________________________________________________________

A few days passed, I cursed Dark out and Dark cursed me out. I went for walks and Dark stayed at the shack planning on how to take over the world.

Oh yeah just a usual day.

Finally though he was prepared on leaving. His first hit as he said was Hyrule. He was ready to kill my best friend and ranted on about how it was needed to be done first.

That day I had packed lightly with the few things I had bought with money that Midna had forced me to accept. It was just a tunic or so that I thought I'd wear.

"You know this disquise won't work in Hyrule." I pointed out to Dark as he was packing up. "I don't give a damn, Heather's gone off somewhere to take care of someone so you'll have to deal with it." He grunted.

I rolled my eyes at the comment. I was getting used to Dark and his bullshit. In a bad way. "Fine whatever. Like I care." I muttered finally finished. "Why are you packing?" I asked.

Dark turned to me after zipping his pack. "I have a few things in there we'll need. Medical supplies for the person Heather's watching over." He explained.

My response was a shrug. "I want to see Link that's all." I informed him. "You'll see him dead, how's that?" Dark asked with a huge grin.

I snarled at him for the comment, "don't you ever say that again." He shrugged and snapped his fingers, teleportation taking over.

I could only hope the plan would go over well. And so I far I doubted it. We arrived in Castle Town and were walking around-Dark had himself in a cloak to hide his shadow-self-asking about Link.

Nobody knew where we was. Which was the whole point of my plan. Get the guards off our cases and find Link. Then Link kills Dark, Link and I kill Heather, and we live happily ever after.

Easy right? Well it would have had he of turned up right outside of Castle Town! "Where the hell is he?" Dark muttered as we left the town. "Maybe he's in Ordon." I heard a voice suggest.

That voice. No way was it..."Link?" I asked. There he was right behind us, drawing his sword out. "Or perhaps I didn't find him strong enough to face you of all people. Memory or not the kid's too weak." Link spoke.

Nope false alarm. The old Link. "Link is not weak!" I protested. "Well too weak for his counterpart!" Link retorted. "Why are you with him anyway? Who are you?" He asked looking directly at me.

"It's me Linda." I stated with a sigh. "Don't bother asking." Dark wrapped an arm around my body. "Linda stays with me. I'll finish you two off in a few seconds." I glared at the two of them and kicked myself away.

Things were not going according to plan. "Bring. Link. Back. Now." I ordered. "Do you want him to die?!" Link exclaimed. "No! GET HIM BACK NOW!" I commanded. He nodded and glared at us before Dark could attack.

Link's face went blank until fixing into confusion and anger. "You." Link growled looking at Dark. "You kidnapped Linda." I facepalmed myself. It was needed. "She betrayed you, unfroze my body and helped me get here." Dark threw me under the bus.

"You're lying!" Link shouted unseathing his sword. I stood in between them both, my head lying down in shame. "He's not." Link looked at me with sad eyes. "Link he promised to keep you and Isabella alive and then I had to get that damn illness off of me...he was the only one I could turn to."

I pointed at myself. "It's Lin." I mouthed trying to make him understand. I didn't think he got the point.

My nerves were shot as Dark unseathed his sword also. I began craving something I hadn't had since I was thirteen, a Sprite with a Twizzler straw.

Dark smirked as he took a step towards Link. "You're old news Link. She's on my side and sooner or later we'll rule Hyrule...maybe we'll keep that Twili bitch alive and well."

That. Got. Me. Pissed. "DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY FRIEND THAT WAY!" I shouted unable to control myself and lunged at Dark, scratching as I went.

He threw me off and slapped me hard across the face sending me backwards and hitting my head. Link screamed words I could not understand as conciousness began to fade.

Dark shouted back and I was still unable to process everything happening around me. When I finally could speak once more I realized the change in my voice. It was normal. The two were advancing each other as I prayed for Link's safety.

It was supposed to be quick and easy. "You can't win. I can mirror every move." Dark explained. "Well I guess it's best I stay on my feet then." Link growled.

Link pulled out a stone that was all too familiar to me and immediatly a wolf stood in his place growling and barking at Dark. I heard Dark curse to himself realizing it was the only move he couldn't mirror.

But Dark still did not mind, a smirk on his face. "Do you really want her to see what you are? Some caged animal?" He taunted.

Before Link could attack, Dark was at his side and stabbed him in the chest. A cry escaped me as I watched the scene and closed my eyes. "Not Link." I repeated over and over again wishing that when I'd open my eyes he'd be there standing over a dead and lifeless Dark.

When I opened them his slumped body was still there, a soft whine echoing everynow and again and the tears came faster. I cried out his name and ran over to him.

We had failed. "Moron." Dark looked down at him. "I don't see how she could ever love you." I pushed Dark aside and sat by Link as Midna and I had when we tried to wake him up as Zant threatened to attack us.

"I know now what I should of known before." I whispered inbetween tears to Link as he forced his eyelids to stay open. "I want you every bit and love you with all my heart, just stay here." I ordered.

Another whine escaped him and I could tell he would of been saying something that would have warmed my heart. I searched for the stone and could not find it.

"Give me the stone." I barked to Dark. He glared at the scene, unmoving. "Give me the god damn stone!" I shrieked and he gave in, handing it over to me.

Not wasting time I touched Link with it, his green tunic blood stained. "L-Lin I lov-v-e you too." He whispered looking at me with smiling pools. I knew then the memory had nothing to do with our relationship.

Sure he remembered Zelda and all those other women who had made him a happy man and he wished to spend his days with.

But nothing changed how he felt about me. "I pro-pr-pro-promise you'll never be second best." Link finished a faint sad smile on his lips. He was going limp as I stared at him.

Finally his life had drained away completly. I forced myself to stand up, tears stinging more harshly. "YOU MONSTER!" I screamed kicking Dark. "YOU KILLED HIM!"

Dark pushed me away and I ran towards Link. Not looking I pulled the bloodied sword out and turned to Dark. "I will kill you." I promised.

He chuckled as he materilized a sword. "Hit me with your best shot." He ordered. Blades swung freely and I managed a few blows, earning more blows to my body then he did.

By the end of the fight I was being pulled by the hair screaming and kicking. "Let her go Dark." A voice ordered behind. I looked back to see Link, tunic still stained but the wound long gone.

"How?" Dark asked. "Fairies." Link answered. I wasn't so sure who was talking...was it the old Link or the ocarina Link?

He frowned at me. That was definatly ocarina Link. A part of me was happy about this...seeing Link so vunrable had made me want to kill Dark and I would of succeded...if I was better with a sword.

"Very well." Dark sighed and true to his word dropped me, hard.

Link pulled the mastersword out of its seath. "Where is that traitorous witch?" He asked advancing slowly toward Dark.

"Who are you talking about?" Dark asked obviously playing dumb.

"Heather." "That bitch, my dear brother, is off in Ordon." "Don't call me your brother you son of a bitch." "Does that still hurt you whenever I remind you that we are related in a sense?" "Shut up and fight, coward."

I didn't pay attention as the swords clashed...Heather was in Ordon taking care of someone. My sister had died there by her curse...was it possible she could of brought her back and started nursing her back to health?

Not thinking I ran off in the direction of Ordon as the two did not pay attention and fought for their lives. I would of screamed with joy if they were not there but I did jump up and crash my legs together with a little kick.

The path to Ordon was closing in quickly, I could feel myself getting closer. Shouts sounded from where I had left the boys. "Where is she?!" "You moron you let her go!" "Me? We were fighting for our lives!" "Oh shut the hell up." "Where am I?" "Oh goddesses the moron's back." "Dark...where's Lin?" "She ran off while I was fighting."

I ran faster and rain began pouring down on the night sky. I laughed quietly at the coolness feeling light and carefree. "Did you hear that?" "Leave her alone Dark." "Why would I do that?" "Please...if you're my brother please." "We're hardly brothers at all." "You once called me your brother." "I say alot of things to piss you off."

The rain was pouring harder as I ran and finally made it towards the wooden bridge. Their voices were now not heard. My head felt like it had its own pulse, my breathing was starting to become abnormal and felt like it was on fire.

I pushed on, trying to make it before fainting...or worse. Past the bridge I saw black dots in my eyesight, a sign of unconciousness creeping its way on. I made it past my home and ran inside to find it empty of guests. The place was filthy and I ran back outside. In the town I ran towards Rustl's. The Mayor was sitting on his porch.

"Miss?" He called out and I ran on, ignoring him. I pounded on Rustl's door and Uli answered looking frightened. Oh yeah, my apperance. "Miss a-are you Linda?" She asked. At the moment I was stunned. How would she of known? "Uli h-h-h-how did you-" My panting was cut off by a familiar face. "Hello Linda."

"Heather." I hissed, glaring at her. Uli stepped aside and I walked in to find that Collin and Uli's newborn were not there-we had gotten a letter that she had the baby safely-and Rustl was sitting on the floor over a woman. "Wh-wh-where's the kids?" I asked worriedly.

Uli pointed up. "You monster." I glared at Heather. She chuckled, "I'm flattered but I did not kill them. No one did. They are upstairs." "Oh." I let the matter drop and walked closer in towards the woman and Rustl. A gasp left my lips. "Mom." I breathed in. She was unconcious, just as I would be soon.

"I presume you want a proper greeting later. You're near unconciousness anyway so shall I?" Heather asked. I nodded knowing what she meant. And just like that, I met the nice warm black.


	7. Chapter 7 Beginning the Real Tale

Disclaimer: Lollipop, lollipop, oh lolly, lolly, lolly, lollipop (POP) lollipop!

A/N Nobody loves Shad. Anyway for Shad I'm going to start a series for him later on with an OC. ^-^ Shad needs some lovin's! FUCKING BING! URGH! I CLICKED SOMETHING BY ACCIDENT AND EVERYTHING GO ERASED! (Sighs) Alright let's start this over again. My insperation for this chapter is Sunday, Bloody Sunday covered by Paramore. I want to make it dark. (Giggles) That pun never fails to give me the giggles. Okay I just wanted to mention what the themesongs are for this story and This Road is All You'll Ever Have. So...the story shall be called, "I'm Not a Saint but I'm Not a Sinner." Yep another lyric! Lol. You'll have to wait for that song to be revealed.

This Road is All You'll Ever Have: Fences by Paramore.

Teasing Your Poetry: Oh La La by Goldfraps.

Iono why I want that. Also here's the ending themsong for the two. .com/watch?v=9GAMhMoDCNk&feature=related

Just to seem professional. Give them a shot and listen to the songs! The opening themesongs both have the title in them. Also due to me writting a nice amount in the series I'm going to finish this story here and start the new one soon. Which actually now isn't fluff! Yay! I got an actual conflict going to be involed. Don't know how I'll tie it up though. ^-^ Aw well. All in due time.

* * *

I woke up, groggily. "I'm just going to guess that Heather told you I was disguised?" I asked opening an eye to see Uli sitting in a chair rocking her baby back and forth. Uli smiled at her. "Yes she did. She told me when she saw you running from out the window."

"Where's my mom and how long have I been out?" I asked quickly realizing she wasn't in the same room. "A day, Heather said she'd explain later." Uli sighed. "Margery became worried and decided to help out around town. Link came back and has been in his tree house all day arguing with himself...or rather it sounds that way. The kids keep saying he's talking to some cloaked figure."

I nodded and stood up. "Thanks Uli. I'm off to get them." She nodded and stood up. "I better get the little one into bed." She whispered and began climbing the stairs. "Rusl's outside helping Mayor Bo fish and Margery is out at the ranch. I believe she's helping Fido stack hay?"

With that I left the small home and walked towards Mayor Bo and Rustl who were near the small lake fishing. "Is she alright though?" I heard Mayor Bo asking as I came closer. "Yes, Uli has been watching her and Colin gave her some red potion while she was still unconscious." Rustl stated.

"Now you aren't talkin' about little ol' me are ya?" I asked cheerfully, happy to see the two of them after the long time I hadn't. "Linda!" Mayor Bo shouted and dropped his fishing rod. Immediatly he picked me up and gave me a huge hug. "Ni-ce to se-e ya to-o Ma-ma-mayor Bo." I gasped as I tried to breath.

"We were told by Link's friend that you had died!" Mayor Bo stated. "Yes what was that about?" Rustl asked. I laughed nervously. "Er we were ambushed by Bulbins and I forced Link and her to leave without me. I only got injured and ended up being aided by a traveler." I lied.

Rusl hugged me. "Nice to see you again." He patted me on the back. "It's good to be here. Can you tell the kids the story?" I asked. Now as I remember more of my adventure I realize I had not cried so much over my sister's death. But I had little time to, I had to keep up with everything. At the current moment Dark was trying to kill everyone I cared about and taking over the world and then my mother showed up!

"I heard my Mom is in town." I sighed sitting down and taking my shoes off. I dipped my feet into the water. "Yes she is, right up at the ranch. I always did wonder where your parents were." Rusl commented. "Mom and Dad were performers and thought it best for us to live with our Grandmother but she died and we couldn't contact them." I really did hate lying.

With a sigh, before the two could respond, I spoke. "I better go see her and break the bad news to her." My eyes welled up with tears just thinking about the bad news. "We already did." Mayor Bo stated quietly. "Thank you." I began walking off towards the ranch. Well here came the reunion.

* * *

My Mom was covered from head to toe in hay. "Damn goats." She muttered as she brushed herself off. I slowly walked up to her. "Mom?" Marge Hevilfield looked up to see me. "Linda oh thank god you're awake." She breathed in and hugged me. "You got so big." I laughed at what she had noticed. "Two years sorta do that to you." "Two years?" She was entirely confused.

"Yeah it's been two years. Where's Dad by the way?" I asked wondering why I hadn't seen my Father since the day I left. She looked solemn. "Your father had a heart attack when he find out you were missing-" I noticed she hadn't mentioned Isabella "-the man had a weak heart. Passed away that evening." No tears met my eyes.

I hadn't seen my father since I was fifteen and as much as I loved him it wasn't that hard for me to accept. Had I of found out the first few months in Ordon I would of been sobbing. "Goats gave ya trouble?" I nodded towards where they were. "They kept shoving the hay at me. Poor kid kept having trouble and came down asking for help. Fishing wasn't working out for me so the Mayor and Uli's husband took over and I decided to help him out." She informed me.

"Fido? Yeah he always has a trouble with the goats." I chuckled as said 'boy' walked over to us. "Hey you're finished! Ya did a good job too, Miss." Fido complimented her. "Thanks but I think I did pretty bad." My Mom mumbled. "Nah, you did better then me!" Finally he actually noticed me. "Why if it ain't Linda!" Fido pulled me into a hug. "I was just down at the shop when I saw ya walkin' up to the ranch and the Mayor told me all about the Bulbins!"

"Bulbins?" My Mom asked confused. "Yeah I'll tell you later." I promised, "hey Fido do you mind if I catch up with my Mom?" "No problem at all. Have fun, Miss." Fido gave her a handshake and we walked off waving. "Bulbins? What's a Bulbin?" Mom continued to ask when we were out of ear shot.

"You'll probably see one later, right now we have a little issue and we seriously need to clear it up. If we don't get rid of those two Zelda might get overthrown by Dark and Heather." I grabbed her hand and began running towards my home and Link's.

"Who? What's happening Linda? Where in god's green Earth are we? And where are we going?" She shouted as I dragged her along. "Dark and Heather, they're bad guys, alright? They are trying to take over the world. We are in Hyrule in a small town called Ordon. We are going towards my home!" I explained quickly.

Finally after a quick dash we arrived near Link's. Just as Uli had said their was bickering from inside and suddenly a pot smashed. "See what you did?!" Link's voice shouted. "What I did? That was your fault! I would kill you if you hadn't of told that stupid swordsman you'd be in town for a month! Was that necessary though?" Dark shouted back at him.

"Yes it was! Otherwise I'd be dead by now!" Link stated. I could just picture him crossing his arms smugly. "What's going on in there?" My Mom whispered. "They're fighting." I replied. "Are you sure one of them are named Heather? They both sound male." She pointed out. "They're not Heather. One of them's my best friend." I sighed. She furrowed her eyebrows.

"You like him." She accused. "What? No! Now come on we got to help him." "I don't know how I got myself dragged into this." "I suggest just going along with it all as it happens." "That's what I'm doing now Little Linny." "I thought I told you to not call me that when I was thirteen."

We began climbing the ladder and the noises were louder as we came closer. Another pot smashed. "Can you stop breaking all my pots?" Link asked irritated. "Well somebody had to wet my gloves! I can't help that they're slippery!" Dark remarked. "Well then take them off!" "No!" "URGH HOW DID I PUT UP WITH YOU BEFORE?!"

At that moment I opened the door to see two shattered pots, Dark glaring at Link, and Link glaring right on back. A few cooking materials were out on the counter also so it was obvious the two were trying to cook a meal like civilized people instead of one massive villian and one legendary hero.

The sad part was...this was something I expected. "Lin," Link sighed and walked over to me. "Link did that ass hurt you?" I asked glaring at Dark. "Temper my dear." Dark scolded. "Oh shut the fuck up." Link and I ordered in unison. My Mom awkwardly stood in the doorway.

"Ah and this must be your darling mother. I see Heather found her." Dark pointed her out. "Found?" I asked. My Mom released a sigh. "I was sleeping and when I woke up I was in some woods. This girl helped me get to the town and promised you'd be here. But then she started talking about Isabella and...I...I couldn't stop crying. She said she hurt her, made her beg for mercy and made you watch. I couldn't help myself and I hurt her, well I thought I did. She hit me so hard I blacked out."

"That bitch." I growled and lunged for Dark. "How dare you let her touch my mother!" Dark pulled me off him as Link smashed a pot at his head. Which, of course-at the speed Link sent it hurling at him-, made him pass out. "Don't bother trying to finish him off." Link muttered looking at his boots. "Everytime I tried to I felt sick."

* * *

We had put up with Dark for a few days and stayed by Link most of the time. It had taken me awhile to explain everything to Mom and had taken Link days to finally get Dark to say he'd summon Heather to us. Something I dreaded but knew was needed to be done.

Finally the day had arrived for Heather to arrive. At first I wanted to turn into a bobcat and rip her into shreds. Until of course I remembered what Link and I had talked about. No changing incase my mother walked into the room. She was going through alot already. No need to add to her worries.

Heather stood before us, a glint of actual shameless happiness in her eyes. "I believe you summoned me here to take care of the humans?" She asked Dark. I gulped at that one. Link slowly unseathed his sword. "Not exactly." Link turned to Dark. My mother was forced to go to the town today-no way was I going to have her witness this-and thankfully hadn't returned.

Dark turned to me. "If you would make a choice, dearest Linny, for our favorite little wolf..." He trailed off and I glanced at Link. I didn't understand what was going on. Here Dark was just minutes away from death-which he probably knew and had decided screw it-and he was wanting me to make a choice for Link?

"Don't you dare make her decide that." Link growled. "What's going on?" I asked and Heather seemed just as confused. "Why Link, afraid she'll be selfish?" Dark taunted. "It doesn't concern her, she doesn't need to worry about my health." For a moment I stood there even more confused. Until the words snapped like a whip in my head.

"What happened? What's wrong with Link?" I questioned ignoring Link entirely. "I'm fine." I could tell Link was lying. "He's been sick from the rain, haven't noticed?" Dark asked, raising an eyebrow. I furrowed my brows. That was the reason why he had been cooking stew so much and had been sleeping longer. "How bad is it?" I whispered.

"He'll probably be dead in a week. It seems red potion hasn't helped him once." Dark shrugged. "I've given him the options but he doesn't seem to want to choose. He has to give something up at least." "Dark...sir...master, what does this mean?" Heather asked with excited eyes.

She really was the devil. "It means I'll do my best to get better." Link snapped, "As soon as save Hyrule from you two." "What are his choices?" I continued to ignore him. "He either gives up his piece tri-force or his memory of the past. Either that or die." I stared at Link. "And you didn't tell me sooner or think to give up your memory of the past?"

"That's the only way I know how to defeat him." Link huffed, "I can't give him what he wants." It made perfect sense but it was either the tri-force of courage, his memory, or he would die. And honestly that memory made me uncomfortable. "So, Linda...what shall it be?" Dark asked, unseathing his sword and pointing it at his chest he smirked. "Perhaps if you choice wisely I'll sacrifice my own life...as a prize to my beloved." He winked at me.

I glanced at the three of them. "Wipe it."

* * *

  
I stood shocked to see Dark's dead body along with Heather's. They had just killed themselves. Why would they of done that? "Goddesses I have a headache." Link muttered clutching his head. "You alright?" I asked despite the guilt that sat in my stomach. Not to mention the urge to vomit at the sight of the blood.

"Sooner or later. I still do not understand why they would kill themselves though." Link pointed at the two with the point of his sword. "I don't either...but I have a bad feeling about it. I think they had a plan." I sighed looking down at them. Link nodded and opened the door. "Keep your mother outside. I'm off to tell Zelda what happened and ask her to send a guard back her with me."

I heard Epona neigh from outside and glanced at the bodies. "What are you two planning?"

* * *

The bodies had been disposed of, Mom had decided to work full-time at the ranch and live in my old place-which she had hired Talo and Malo to clean for her-, and Link, Zelda, Midna, and I were saying goodbye properly. I had decided that it was time we took a vacation to Lake Hylia or someplace and told Link.

He immediatly said yes due to the fact that it meant no more adventuring. So Zelda had decided it was best we see each other off before we would leave to our normal lives for a few months. Zelda spoke of the mirror and Midna had smiled at her, nodding. "Zelda...If all in Hyrule are as kind as you. Then...maybe you'll be fine." She glanced at Link and I. "Well you heard the princess. So long as the mirror stays intact we can see each other."

"Which I plan." I stated. "Just cause we won't see each other for awhile doesn't mean shit." Midna sighed and a force smile met her lips. I could see she was feeling guilty but for what I didn't know. Until after a few minutes she got onto the platform and began saying her farewells to us. "Zelda, I hope you and your kingdom grow peacefully." Midna bowed.

Zelda bowed to Midna also and I rolled my eyes. "Formalities." I scoffed. I heard Link chuckle at that one. "Linda, I wish you and your mother good luck with those goats." She winked, "I know how you hate them." I nodded remembering a recent experience of Link and I herding the goats to help out the town.

Apparently the goats didn't like my new form and had kept banging into me. "Link...I..." she paused and glanced at me. Her hurt glance stated one thing. She didn't want to hurt me and proved the subconcious idea I had deep down. Midna loved Link. "See you later." She pushed a single tear to the mirror and waved weakly at us.

Before Link could ask her what she meant a cracking noise began to sound. The three of us turned to the mirror and gasped as it was cracking. "Midna?" I asked turning to face her. She giggled despite what was going on, doing her best to cheer us up no doubt, "Bye Miss. Important Goddess."

The mirror began to work and she disappeared into the Twilight Realm. The final shatter sounded and Link turned to me. "Lin, please tell me the mirror did not break." "Link..." "Lin, it didn't break." I sighed and hugged him tightly as he did his best not to cry. "It's alright." I whispered. "We'll go far away and you won't have to worry. You can relax in the water and everything. I promise." I glanced at Zelda.

The thoughts entered my mind, something I wondered if she could manage to do for me. "Zelda...may I ask you a favor?" Zelda seemed to be fighting back tears also and at the momeny I could tell she had grown attached just as much as we had with the twilight princess. "Yes?" Zelda asked. "Any chance you can get us to my home?" "We'll use Link's mare of course." "No...home." Her face softened. "Of course."

And as she began thinking over what would be needed to be done I felt guilt once more settle into my stomach. I had Link forget everything else and he had a right to know. Maybe...just maybe...this was part of their plot. Perhaps he would of gotten better? I sighed, if I thought much more on the topic I'd vomit.

"Linda what are you planning?" Link's voice mumbled. "You'll see." I promised, "And I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

* * *

A/N First one to guess where they're going gets a cookie! ^-^ Anyway sorry bout Midna. I decided it was needed to be done and I thought "hey let's still make it LinkXMidna except one-sided!" Cause I'm sorry but I found it the only way. Linda'll probably beat herself up over alot of shit later on in the next story which by the way has a sub-plot and main-plot also LOADS of fluff and is going to be longer then these two! Yay! Look out for more Zelda stories by clicking AUTHOR ALERT!!!!


End file.
